Deja vu
by kingsdaughter11
Summary: Dean gets a call from Ben, Lisa's son. He says that Lisa is acting weird and he thinks Dean can help. What will happen after? Will Dean and Lisa become a couple. Does Lisa Remember? Find out in Deja Vu


"Well Sammy, this day is pretty damn good. I don't have the mark, no demons, just you and I taking actual us time"

"Man, I don't think this could have gotten any better."

For once I actually felt good about something. I feel healthy and like nothing could ruin this moment. But just like always it looks like I spoke too soon. My phone rang and that was just the beginning.

I wait for a moment to see who is calling.

"Dean, is that you?" the voice says. It sound so familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"And who might this be?" I remark gruffly.

"It's Ben, Lisa Braeden son."

I'm not sure what to say but my mind was running a million miles an hour. I have Sam to the left of me wondering what's happening, I'm trying to figure out how Ben even remembers me, and I have no idea what I need to do next.

"Ben, how do even remember me?"

"I found you in my contacts in my phone and memories began to flood back. About monsters, you and my mom, and how much I miss having another man figure in the house."

"I thought Cass took care of that." I say. I sound really mad, but that isn't how I want to sound, but memories that I pushed to the back began to flood in and I was trying to no cry.

"I don't know Dean, but I need you. Something is wrong with mom! She has been acting really weird. I thought that it might have been her time of the month, if you know what I mean, but then I caught her on camera. It wasn't right. Her eyes went all weird. I remember that this is your kind of thing so I called you. I need you to come right away Dean."

"Alright, Ben. Sit tight and Sammy and I will be there in a few."

"Thanks a million Dean!"

I hang up the phone and take a deep breath. I had Sam giving me the, what the hell was that all about look. All I could think of was what happened. Did Cass do this? I decided to tell Sam what happened.

"What? How did that even happen? How does Ben remember you?"

All of these questions I was unable to answer because I had the same ones. "I don't know, but we need to help Ben out."

We both grab all of our stuff and run to the car.

"Damn, that's hot!" My baby always makes a bad situation better. I think Jamaica heard Sam's eye-roll.

We end up stopping at a motel. As fast as a driver as I am, I'm not superman and can only keep my eyes open for a certain amount of time. I am so tired but I can't sleep. Questions race through my mind. What will happen after I help? Is Cass behind this? How does Ben remember? What happened to Lisa? As I give into my heavy eyelids I see a man in a trench coat staring at me. I open my eyes and see Cass at the foot of my bed.

"What the hell man!" I yell. I'm surprised that Sam didn't hear. I want to bumbard Cass with all these questions but I hold my toungue and let him speak first. I realize that this approach is failing when he just stands there awkwardly.

"How does Ben remember me?" I finally ask after way too long of him staring at me like a lost puppy.

"That I why I am here. I heard about this turn in events, so I came to check on you. I belive that the wall I placed in Ben's head has busted."

"Busted?"

"Yes. Much like what happened to Sam. I placed a wall in his head so the memories are locked in a corner. When he saw your contact, something must have sprung a leak."

"So this has nothing to do with you, Cass?"

"Of course not Dean. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well thanks Cass. I need some sleep now."

"Right, sleep..." He looks as though he misses it.

Once Cass left I was able to sleep. But the thought of this situatuion couldnt escape my mind. I had good dreams about what was to come next and nightmere about the same thing. I can see this going either way. To be quite honest I didn't know which way I wanted it to go. I just can't get too optimisticc about this. If i raise my hopes, I could very easily get hurt by this. But at the same time, I don't want to come off as too gruff. It has to be an even balance.

"Good moring." I try to force my eyes open, but they seem to be revolting against me. Once I get the open, I see a way too eagar Cass.

"What the hell man!" Sam was never really a morning person.

"Well I thought that you boys could use all the help you could get. This is a pretty big event. If things go south..." he trailed off and I knew that he did this because he didnt want to hurt me.

"Keep going Cass, i don't mind." I reassure him and he contines

"If things go south I want to be here for you two."

Sam looks confused, "Don't you have more important things to be doing up in heavan right now. Like finding hanna a new vessal."

"She doen't want one Sam."

"Well you have convinced poeple to do carzy things, mabye you could convince her to get a new vessal. I mean you guys had a thing, right?"

"No we didn't!"

"Ok whatever you say Cass."

"Are we ready to hit the road?"


End file.
